Soft Kuroko
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are childhood friends, they just started to date after they met again in Serin, after not meeting each other for years. But there are so many obstacles. Kuroko used to smile so much before something…. Happened….. WARNING: YAOI, Boy x Boy! please do not read if you do not like yaoi. Thank you to all who have read my sucky Fanfiction :D monthly update
1. Our first Kiss

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI (Boy X Boy, BL) please do not read this fanfiction! There are some parts when if can get for M. When i post a chapter like that i will change it to M, but now i dont..._  
_**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Please review this, fav, and yeah you know the drill!  
**

**If i Make many mistakes _PLEASE tell me!_****Thank you for reading my sucky fan fiction... This fanfiction should be about 5 chapter or even more if my writers block disappears.. ****  
**

**And i DO NOT OWN THIS PICTURE NOR THE CHARACTERS NOR THE MANGA ( I WISH I DID ), BUT ALL I OWN IS THE MY BAD STORY LINE. PLEASE SUPPORT THE MANGA WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR NEAREST BOOK STORE.  
**

_Kuroko and Kagami are childhood friends, they just started to date but there are so many obstacles. Kuroko used to smile so much before something…. Happened…..  
_  
_They are in High School (first Year) Class 1-B (15 years old)._

**Soft Kuroko**

~Normal~

**Chapter One: Our First Kiss**

"Kuroko!"

"Hm?"

The small blue haired boy looked at the giant red haired boy who was staring at him with an area of a tiger.

"Ah…" Kuroko said in a nonchalantly voice, "Kagami"

Kagami stairs at the empty table with only a vanilla shake.  
"You don't eat anything do you?" He kicked the chair back and sits. "Here have one." Throws a large hamburger at Kuroko's face.

"Ow…."

Kuroko slowly opens the wrapper but Kagami gets a large notebook and hides the side of their faces.

Their lips touch, kuroko soft tough gets entangled in Kagami rough yet loving kiss.

"Ka-gami….. I think we should go somewhere else befo…."

Kagami nods and they pack up their belongings and headed to a park not many goes called Takaha Park.

"mmnnn"

'Kuroko….. Dang you're just too cute…' thought Kagami

The mixed saliva from Kuroko small mouth drips down his chin, while Kagami takes of their clothing, one at a time.

Kuroko's soft skin, no cuts anywhere makes Kagami stare at him longer. The soft grass underneath them tickled their bare skin.

Slowly, Kagami-

"HEY!" screamed a blonde.

"Kisa…" They said in a pissed off tone.

"Neeeeeee XC what were you guys doing without me, Kisa?"

They glared at him "Go…. Away…. NOW!"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" pouted Kisa, "FINE….." He ran away quickly out of their sight.

*Chu* they kissed one more time before they went home…


	2. Eggs Aiming at Him

**I AM soooo sorry tht i uploaded the whole thing late! I had my finals, projects, and relay for life this week! please forgive me! Quick warning... this chapter is going to be sooooooo corny! (srry! i was reading something corny right b4 i jogged XD and i had writers block...) Also the girl will be one of the major char. in the later on chapters! thank you!**_  
_

**and i MIGHT MAKE THIS A Mpreg... i just wanna see who wants it or not... if you want it or not please review this and say yes or no... THANK YOU!  
**

_Oh… God this was 9 pages in my Fanfiction Notebook….. My hands are killing me….. I wrote this so fast because I couldn't forget anything that I randomly thought of while jogging… Jogging helps me make story…. It's so funny… I already finished like 4 chapters of this in my head, but only 3 on paper and 2 on the computer….I'M SORRY IF THERE IS TO MUCH OC'ing… well… yeah… who knows…. Kuroko could have been like this back then… but I'm not the creator… I think I'm talking a tad too much….. Well see you all soon! BACK TO THE STORY…_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Eggs Aiming at Him**

"Kagami!" Yelled a 9 year old Kuroko, who soon tripped over a big tree root. "sniff…. Owie.."

"Baby" Kagami whispered in a soft tone "You only tripped…." He picks up Kuroko and thinks 'Damn, he is really light and short for his age..'

Pain went through Kuroko legs to his thin ankle as he got picked up.. "ow..sniff"

"What's wrong?" Kagami said in a worried tone.

"I… think I sprained my ankle…"

"WEAKLING!"

Kuroko shocked when Kagami yelled said, "I'm…. sorry…." He played with his long white t-shirt that fell slightly over his knees.

Shocked that Kuroko said Sorry, he loosened up and said, "It's okay… My fault for yelling at you.."

They sat down in a large patch of flowers ranging to bright pink to icy sky blue.  
Kagami got bandage and wrapped it around Kuroko small ankle… tightly.

"Hey!" said Kagami's friends, "Come here!"

"OKAY!" he yelled back, "Kuroko I'll be right back"

Kuroko nodded his head, and Kagami sprinted off. "How heartless.."

* * *

**~a bit later~**  
"Hey... You..." said a angry mob consisting of 9 girls. All the girls had a bag full of rotting eggs, old milk, rotting fruits, and more. Sadly, Kuroko didn't notice of the filled bag and stayed in the same spot, confused.

The ring leader, slightly taller then Kuroko, brown hair, hazel eyes, and she wore a dress that was orange with white flowers that stopped slightly below the knees. "Get... him.."

Eggs flew, water balloons filled with rotting milk, and rotting fruits were aimed at Kuroko. Her could only try to defend himself from the yells that made him almost deaf. He could have ran, but they sprain stopped him from even trying. Kagami distracted by the boys didn't notice the small crowd were Kuroko was.

"DON'T YOU GO NEAR KAGAMI!" the girls yelled, "HE IS WHO THE LEADER LIKES!" They were jealous of how close he was and how girlish he looked, that alone made them in rage every time looking at him.

"I-I'm so-so-soorry!" tears ran rapidly down his silky skin, his icy sky blue hair was covered in eggs and milk and his clothing was starting to smell even more.

Soon the waves of rage past, and the girls ran off.

* * *

**~Kuroko~**

I ran (or tried to) as fast as my legs can, while sobbing. When I tripped over rocks i crawled and quickly got up in order to dodge the flying objects. I hid in the nearby forest, I was hoping someone... no... Kagami would soon find me. The sun went down as the moon brightened more. Kagami past me, as he past me I tried to speak, then i realized... I don't match him... my love is one-sided... and forever it will be..

* * *

**~Kagami~**

_Where is the BLEEEEEEEP is Kuroko? It's past 8 pm!_ "KUUUUUUUROOOOOOKOOOOOO!"  
I noticed a small figure at the foot of a oak tree, eyes closed, and covered in goo.

"Kuroko!" I screamed at him, which it scared him, he tried to run with his sprained leg. I ran as fast as i could and grabbed him, he looked at me, crying... the tears looked like pearls in the moon light, and his face was red as my hair.

"Wh-why are y-you r-running a-away?" I stuttered.

"Kagami!" his teary eyes made me feel... something... I didn't know why... but then i kissed him, on his soft lips.  
_damn it... his lips are so soft... it taste like vanilla.. _"Why... are you in that condition?"

"No... no... " He faded away, disappeared from sight. After weeks of searching for him I still couldn't find him.

A girl, with brown hair is a bow, and hazel eyes asked me out... I felt nothing, she gave me a hug... still nothing...

I noticed Kuroko, crying. _Why is he crying? _He ran away. I pushed the girl aside, she looked quite shocked, and i ran to Kuroko.  
I STILL couldn't find him...

* * *

**~Kuroko~**

He kissed me...  
He kissed me?  
He _KISSED_ me...  
He _**KISSED**_ _me_!

I blushed so hard when he kissed me.

2 weeks past since that kiss. I hid from Kagami, who stole my first kiss...

I saw the girl... who planned the mob... Ame... was hugging _him_... and _HE_ hugged her back... Tears fell, rolling down my face and landed on the small patch of grass. I hid behind a large oak tree, staring, waiting to see what they would do next... I shrunk into a small ball.

"Hic... Hic... wahh!" I started running with my painful ankle... They didn't noticed me.. "Wahhh! hic Wah!"  
Betrayed... where. did. it. go. wrong?

I was...  
Betrayed...  
What was i even thinking?  
I...  
That I...  
Ever had a chance...

My smile became more rarer, and rarer to see, day by day. I became more invisible... no.. I made myself more invisible.

Good bye... Kagami...


	3. We Meet Again

**FUUUUUU…. 11 PAGES TO TYPE?….. Okay I'm going to upload about a half of it and then I'll upload the other half later on the week….. Haha.. Sorry I updated this chapter late…. I had a lot of things to do, last week of school… parties.. Etc…. I got lazy for one part of this chapter…. You'll notice…**

* * *

**WARNING: YAOI, BOY x BOY! I DON'T NOT OWN ANY BUT THE STORY LINE AND MY OC'S. …sorry of some of the characters kinda different from their real personalities.**

* * *

**-We Meet Again..-**

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

**~Kuroko~**

It's been less then a year since the kiss… to be exact… 11 months… and 2 days…. It's June 5.…. The kiss was on May 3rd… I count the long days..

It's been 6 years since then… I became one of the Generation of the Miracles members… It was once so fun… but then basketball became one of my worst enemies. I quit Teiko and joined Seirin.. Just my luck, Kagami was in the same school as me. He sat right in front of me in class!

Thankfully, he didn't notice me until the first day of practice.

* * *

**~Normal~**

A tall red head entered the large gym, soon finding out the "coach" was his upperclassmen.

"My name is Aida Riko," she said, "Nice to meet you all, I am your coach if you 1st years didn't know."

Everyone was stunned when she yelled, "EVERYONE… SHIRTS OFF!"

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

'hmm…. Looks like Kuroko isn't here… ARGGGG I CAN'T BELIEVE I DON'T REMEMBER THE GOLDEN EGGS FACE!' Riko was having a mental war with herself. "OKAY! Kuroko isn't here, so lets start prac-"

"ano… I'm here." said Kuroko in a monotone voice.

'EH? When was he? EH? He's Kuroko? EHH! ITS LIKE HE'S INVISABLE!' Riko was having another mental war.

* * *

**~Kagami~ **

The last time I saw Kuroko was when I kissed him 6 years ago…F***…

"Ano… I'm here." said a small _boy_.

"Ku-Ku-Kuroko! Your in this school?" I exclaimed.

"Ka-Kaga-mi.." he looked the same as he was 6 years ago… just, taller. SHI- he looks so cute still… F***! Don't think of that…. Kuroko stuttered as he said my name, how I missed his honey like voice.

~Aida Riko~

"eh… you 2... Know each other?" I asked. They looked like lovers who haven't met for years in my eyes.

They nodded, slowly, while looking at the floor.

I had a feeling, I had to do it! "YOU 2! GO TO THE ROOF, AND …." uh… do what? I thought "Do.. Uh… stretches there!"

"Why?" asked Kuroko.

"Just go…"

"Fine." mumbled Kagami.

Woman's instinct.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Kagami: **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME DO WITH KUROKO?

**Riko: **Don't ask me.

**Kuroko: **_*Blushes*_

**Kagami and Riko: **why are you blushing?

**Kuroko: **I saw…. The next chapter_**…. (Quick warning it has SMEX!… okay the whole chapter)**_

**Kagami: **_*looks at the paper and rips it in pieces.* _….

**Me: **_*troll face*_

* * *

Well review please! And if you see any errors in this chapter please tell me so I can fix it…. Fav this if u likie! See you soon!


	4. Rooftop Kisses

**AGHHHH… SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS! QAQ… I am sorry… as a present for all you lemon loving people.. This chappie had lemon (smex) in it. If you do not like it please just skip this chapter and wait for the next one. (no lemon in the next chapter) Thank you all who fav, alerted, or reviewed. It gave me motivation! And for the next chapter… I have a major writers block… NEVER FEAR… I'll get over it… some how… THIS Is my first smex scene. Quick question do you guys want this fanfic to have Mpreg, or another one to have it? (Mpreg=male get pregnant.)**

* * *

**~Rooftop Kisses~**

* * *

**-Kagami-**

We walked up the stairs to the roof. I couldn't believe I am seeing Kuroko again.. Not that he was in Japan's most strongest teams. (how did I miss that?)

"Kuroko" "Kagami!" We said each other's name in unison.

"Kuroko…. I… I… missed you." I said as a tear was near falling. "I..I saw you behind that tree when I last saw you! And that girl, I said no to her! But you ran off before I got to tell you! And I never found you again."

"Kagami…." he said my name softly, "But… I saw you…. Kis-kis-kiss her and h-hug her."

"I didn't! She all of a sudden hugged me! I pushed her away and ran to you!" I paused and looked down at my feet. "But you were gone."

"Kagami… yo-" I pulled Kuroko more near me before he said anymore. Our lips crashed together.

* * *

**-Kuroko-**

He kissed me. I tried to push back but he was to strong for me. But I didn't _hate _it.. No I wanted him to do more, to invade me… "mmn" _That doesn't sound like me! _Soon Kagami released me from his tight grasp. "ha…" I felt so weak.

"Kuroko.." Kagami said "I love you"

I couldn't say no to his confession. I knew I shouldn't say yes I knew, yet without me knowing I said "I love you too" That meant he could do anything with me…

"Kuroko.." He said in a loving tone, "I think… I just got…eh.. *looks at his pants that had a bump in it* from looking at you"

I softly chuckled, and my face became bright red as I unzipped his pants. His extension rapidly raised up near my face. It was way bigger then mine. _How will THIS fit in me? _I quickly thought as we sat near the wall.

I took of his boxers and his extension popped out. Kagami blushed, "Kurok-" I licked the head of his dick. I shoved it into my mouth. Only ¼ of it went in. It already went into my whole mouth. "mmmp" I licked it as it was in my mouth, up and down. His throbbing member exited my wet mouth and I started to nibble as over it.

"Nng…" groaned Kagami.

After I finished nibbling, I started to put it in my mouth, little by little, until it was all in.

"Kuroko… You.. M-mouth is so tight." Kagami quickly said.

Soon after he said that he came into my mouth. "MMP!" His cum tasted bitter, yet sweet.

After several swallows Kagami lifted me up. My twitching hole was only millimeters away from his dick. He put his fingers in my mouth. I licked it until it was all covered.

* * *

**-Kagami-**

Kuroko was licking my fingers and soon was sucking on it too. My finger was all covered quickly, and one at a time I took away my fingers.

"NNNG!" Kuroko exclaimed. One finger was in, then two, and I started scissoring inside of him. "AHH!" A third finger went in him. I moved my fingers around to find that certain spo- "AHH! Ka-Kagami!" His back arched back as he covered his mouth. _Found it. _"More…" I fingers exited him, and he started to softly whimper when I felt something was missing.

Instead something thicker started to go in him. "AHHh~!" His face became ever more redder then it was, and his head quickly went back and his back arched even more. In and out, I went slowly in him. He was so soft inside, Kuroko was moaning but he started to moan even louder when I hit that spot. I kept hitting that sweet spot rapidly. He was moaning so loud. His entrance started to get tighter, and tighter. Kuroko was soon going to come, and so was I. "Let's come together." Kuroko only nodded as I rapidly picked up the pace of my thrust.

A white ribbon went in the air while a white sticky substance filled Kuroko up. We quickly did a soft kiss.

* * *

"I love you."


	5. Just Kill Me NOW

**13 fav and 18 followers and so many views. That's awesome! That's more then I thought there would be! Thank you everyone who added this fan fiction as a fav. Or alerted! I got so many encouraging comments! :D I made so many spelling and grammar mistakes. Srry bout tht. English is not my best class. (more like it's my worst) and it's not my first language. Well as a thank you, I will post another chapter and it has been only 1 day since the other one! Kagami's apartment room is a 2 floor one.**

* * *

**Minna= everyone**

* * *

**~Just Kill Me NOW~**

* * *

**-Kuroko-**

"Hey Kagami" I said.

"Hm?" Kagami replied.

"I…L-lo-love..y-"

"You" Kagami finished my sentence. I cuddled more near him. "Kuroko…Do-do-do" He stuttered with every word, "wa-wa-want t-to l-live.." He paused for a bit. "With me?"

I blushed as he finished his sentence and imagined what we would do and…and….

"…Yeah, I would love it."

We quickly did a small kiss. "Let's get ready, Kuroko."

"Hai…"

* * *

**-Normal-**

A week later Kuroko finished moving into Kagami's home. His room was right next to Kagami with a door that let him go into Kagami's room whenever. His room was painted light blue, with a aqua blue carpet. His bed was king sized and was placed in the corner. Next to the bed was a small table with a blue lamp on top. In the opposite side of the room had a large bookshelf with all of Kuroko books. On its right had a desk with a computer. 2 feet on the desk left had walk in closet filled with Kuroko clothing and shoes. Kuroko toys were neatly stacked around his room, giving it a cute feel.

Kuroko opened to Kagami's bed room. It was painted red and had a slightly darker red carpet. Kagami's bed was also king sized and was in a corner. It was somewhat similar to Kuroko's room, but was messier and held less books. "Kagami?" Kuroko said softly.

"mhm?" Kagami opened his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready."

Kagami smiled, "I'll be their soon."

* * *

**-Kagami-**

"I smell bacon and eggs, Kuroko." I saw Tetsuya 2. _Thank god I got used to dog. _Tetsuya 2 was found by Kuroko and had a striking resemblance of my Tetsuya.

"_.._Kagami… how bout… we call each other our first names now… seeing we are dating and…." Kuroko blushed as he tried to finish his sentience.

"Tetsuya…I was going to ask the same to."

"Taiga…" Kuroko blushed even more.

"Come on, lets go eat,"

"Arf!" agreed Tetsuya 2

* * *

**-At School-**

"Minna*!" yelled the teacher, "Today we are having a transfer student from France, she used to live in Japan but moved because of her father's job, but moved back because she was old enough to live alone. Be good! You may come in"

"Hello." said the new student. She looked familiar to both Kuroko and Kagami… _'AME!' _Their eyes widened as she stepped inside, fixing her skirt. "My name is Ame I am 16 years old." She gave a smile, but Kuroko and Kagami knew the face behind that mask.

* * *

_Just Kill Me NOW! _


	6. Face It, I'm His

**Sorry for not updating quickly! I got a writers block for this fanfic! D: Well I'm trying my best to make a good chapter. I hopt you wont kill me QAQ. This fanfic will be a montly updating fanfic or until I get this writers block away! (Soft Kuroko Will have a min. of 10 chapter and a max of 15)**

* * *

**~Face It, I'm His~**

* * *

**-Ame POV-**

'_Ah~ Kagami-sama is in my class! Wait… T-that's Kuroko! Tsk… He's still here….' _

I started walking to the seat the teacher assigned me. It was in the back, far from my dear Kagami-sama. Kagami-sama and the moron looked shocked.

As the hours past finally it was lunch and I was going to go near my Kagami-sama but he ran off with the moron who stole him from me! Ame-sama! I started running after them to see what they were doing. They were too close to each other for me, and then their heads started closing in the gap and they did a soft and gentle kiss. _'WHAT IS THAT DEMON DOING TO HIM?'_

"Kagami-sama!" I yelled. "why are you with… K-Kuroko-san?"

"….Why do you want to know?" Kagami replied. "If you will like to know.. He's mine." _mine… mine… mine…. _That word echoed in my mind.

"WHAT?" I yelled even louder. "You and him? PLEASE! I'm better then him!"

* * *

**~Normal POV~ **

Kuroko started shaking as Ame started yelled saying she's better then him. He grabbed on to Kagami tighter, wanting her to leave. "Taiga… Can we go now?" He whispered. "P-people are staring at us."

The students who looked at them thought that Ame the new student must be "That" type of person. "grr…. You demon… you took my Kagami-sama!" Ame was getting more and more angry. She left Japan to France become the "prefect woman" for Kagami and did everything to get Kuroko away from Kagami… Which it worked.. Till now.

* * *

**~Kagami's POV~**

The woman in front of us was mental. She still liked me, its been years… Her eyes showed me a story, she doesn't _love_ nor _like _me, she just _wants _me, as a toy for everyone to see. She is blinded by the fact that she things wants is love.

Wanting something is not Loving something. Kuroko was shivering in fear. His childhood memories were resurfacing. "Ona… shut up." I said in a growling voice.

Ame flinched and started to glare at Tetsuya. She was thinking of ANOTHER plan to get him away from me. Great… This woman NEVER stops?

When school ended me and Tetsuya ran as fast as we could but something felt wrong… It was too quiet… There was no one in sight, but… wait… there was… a group of men in black suits with Ame. _'Omg.. What NOW?'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER~**

Ame now gone nuts, she will do anything for Kagami-sama… I am starting to feel bad for Kuroko-chan… She isn't the ONLY one not liking Kuroko and Kagami's relationship… many people hate it too, and they too would do anything to stop them….


	7. When Your Truly Happy You Cry

**Okay this is the last chapter… why? I kinda… uh… merged the next 3 chapters In one… ah haha… ha ha… ha…. :x Should I do another Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic later on the year?**

* * *

**~Chapter Final: When Your Truly Happy You Cry~**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami was dodging all the attacks that Ame and the evil girls made. They were getting more worse, the last one was just plain evil. They pushed Kuroko in a room with hungry men that almost raped Kuroko until Kagami barged in and beat the men until you didn't know who was who.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hello Kuroko…." Said Ame. "How much I just want to kill you, but it wouldn't be fun if it ended that quick you know? Have fun, because that is what you do with my Kagami-sama!" She pushed Kuroko in a room full on men, naked men. "Hahaha!" _

_She locked the door and all Kuroko could do was try to push the men away. "Please stop…." Kuroko begged. _

"_Ha… boys do what ever you want with him." She was recording what was happening. _

"_Of course.. Come here little doll." said one of the men. They were getting close and close to him. One grabbed his legs, another grabbed his head and covered his mouth._

"_HnMP!"(help) They took of his shirt and pants. _

"_TETSUYA!" Kagami knocked the door down and behind him was the principle and many other people. "You okay?" Kagami hugged Kuroko while he was crying his eyes out. _

"_Sh*t…" Said Ame._

"_You are all under arrest for attempting murder, and rape." yelled a policemen._

"_Who said I did anything?" shouted Ame._

"_We checked the CCTV and saw everything." the policemen handcuffed the men and Ame. "Hope you have fun in jail."_

"_Tai-ga.." Kagami grabbed Kagami and was sobbing. _

"_Kuroko… It's okay… did they do anything to you?" Kagami asked._

"_No.. just took off my clothing…" Kuroko sobbed. _

"_Hello.. My name is Isao. I'm a policemen.." said Isao. "It's okay. I'll help you."_

"_T-thank you." Kuroko fell asleep in Kagami's warm arms. _

"_You must be close to Kuroko." said Isao._

"_Dating…." Kagami blushed. _

_**~Flashback end~**_

* * *

_**~Lemon Warning… Lemon ahead, skip this part if not wanting to read~**_

* * *

"Tetsuya… You okay?" asked Kagami.

"I'm okay…" replied Kuroko. He was sitting on a patch of grass in a park, hidden. It was night and no one was there. "Taiga…" He kissed Kagami in the lips. "I want you…"

"But it's…"

"So? We didn't do it for days, and I can't hold it in anymore…"

"fine… Thank god I brought lube."

"perv…"

"Hey!" Kagami was kissing Kuroko while they were taking of their clothes. He was sucking on Kuroko pink nipples. "Hard already?"

He kneed Kuroko's hardening member.

"mn~!" Kuroko whimpered. "Please hurry…. Just put it in…"

"No foreplay?" Kagami said. "It might hurt you know…"

"I don't c-!"

Kagami shoved in his member that was covered in lube. "AH!" Kuroko held back his tears.

"I told you…." Kagami said.

"I'm fine… Move… faster~!" Kuroko arched back and was holding on Kagami. The only noise they heard was their panting and the wet, pleasuring sound of Kagami in Kuroko's tight hole. "Ah, I'm going to cum s-soon."

"I won't let you." Kagami tied Kuroko's wet member with a ribbon.

"You're a major perv." Kuroko blushed.

"Hey, you're dating a perv then." Kagami laughed. He was stroking Kuroko's twitching member.

"Please let me cum!" Kuroko begged.

"Nope, you will have to wait."

Kuroko whimpered. "please?"

"Beg better them." Kagami replied. Kuroko couldn't hold it in. He started to beg even more. Kagami untied the bow, and they came together. Kuroko felt full, Kagami's cum slowly exited Kuroko.

Kagami licked of Kuroko's cum off of Kuroko milky white chest and stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**~Later~**

Days, months, and years past since the day they met. Falling in love was easy, being together was hard. But they stayed together, Ame and her girls couldn't pull they magnet apart. Both 26 years old. They graduated collage and is still playing basketball together, and is very famous. They adopted 2 kids, one who was 4, named Tsunayoshi, and another who was 6, named Teito.

* * *

"Papa!" said Tsuna. "What's this?" He gave them 2 pictures.

"Ah… I remember this. Don't you Tetsuya?" Kagami showed the picture. It was them and their old basketball team, and Kuroko's middle school team.

"I remember…" Kuroko was smiling. He showed a lot of emotions now. "That was us and our friends, see. That's uncle Aomine."

"OH!" Tsuna yelled. "So that you and daddy when you were in middle school and high school?"

"Hai." said Kuroko, he was smiling. A tear fell.

"Daddy, if your happy why are you crying?" asked Teito.

"No, I'm crying because I'm happy." Kuroko replied. "Come on.. It's 10 pm. Lets go to sleep."

"Okay!" replied the kids. They ran off to their rooms.

"Tetsuya…"

"Taiga…"

They hugged while crying. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

**When Your Truly Happy You Cry..**

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed, fav'ed, and followed me and my story. I was really happy when I got my first review. Please fav me. And I hope to see you all soon. This was my first story and I got to end it... It's kinda sad and happy...

* * *

**~Thank you~**


End file.
